


The Baseball Game

by ByeGodMoreLikeBiGod



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, She hates him so much omg, Spoiler: Jason's team wins, The Baseball Game, Trina wants Whizzer to be gone so badly, Whizzer & Jason's friendship, Whizzer reunited with the fam, and awkward, marvin is kinda desperate, they aren't too happy about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 05:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByeGodMoreLikeBiGod/pseuds/ByeGodMoreLikeBiGod
Summary: Marvin's tight-knit family is enjoying a peaceful baseball game, two years post-Whizzer, when the one person he doesn't want to see shows up to ruin his life again.(Only he does want to see him. He really, really wants to see him.)





	The Baseball Game

**Author's Note:**

> My second work!! Woo!! Here ya go kiddos!!

Trina and Mendel were enthusiastically giving Jason thumbs-ups. He was in the field, trying and failing to catch the ball. Marvin was sitting behind them one step up, munching on popcorn and half-listening to Charlotte and Cordelia argue about if the kid currently on third base should be out or not. Marvin hated baseball.

"He was out, babe!" Cordelia said again.

"His foot was on the base," Charlotte argued.

"Obviously he's not out of he's still in the game," Mendel reasoned.

"Exactly!" Charlotte agreed. Cordelia rolled her eyes.

"Nobody asked you, Mendel," she said jokingly. Marvin nodded, though he agreed with nearly everything anybody said against Mendel.

"I agree with 'Delia."

"Thank you, Marv."

"I mean about Mendel not being involved. I don't care if the kid's out or not," he clarified. Cordelia reached over her girlfriend to smack Marvin's arm.

"You suck." He winked and she gagged dramatically.

"Charlotte, my female lover, darling, honey, I refuse to be around these _homos_ ," Cordelia said to Charlotte, sticking her nose up at Marvin and grabbing Charlotte's arm.

"Babe, we _are_ homos," Charlotte laughed. Cordelia rolled her eyes and laughed along with her girlfriend.

"Baby, I know."

"You guys are disgustingly cute," Marvin said with a smile. Charlotte reached over and wrapped her arm around his shoulder, pulling him into a tight hug. Cordelia pecked his cheek and he laughed.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Mendel snapped, glaring at someone at the bottom of the stands.

"Is that...?" Cordelia wondered.

"I think so," Charlotte muttered. Marvin squinted to see who they were talking about.

Jeans and a leather jacket? Only one asshole would wear that to a baseball game. Marvin groaned, but he couldn't help the fluttery feeling in his stomach.

"Oh my god," Trina groaned. "This is exactly what I wanted today. My ex-husbands ex-boyfriend."

"Is that... Is that a bald spot?" Marvin asked, squinting harder. "Oh my god, it is!"

"Whizzer!" Cordelia yelled, hopping out of her seat. "Whizzer, up here!"

"Why would you do that!" Trina huffed.

"He's my friend!" Cordelia snapped. Whizzer looked up and waved enthusiastically. Marvin felt an arrow pierce his soul. The jerk was wearing sunglasses too. God, he was beautiful.

"Marvin, you're drooling," Charlotte joked.

"I hate my life," he mumbled, crossing his arms and hanging his head. Whizzer made his way up the bleachers, carefully moving to avoid being in the way of the game. He reached the small group and politely smiled at Trina and Mendel before Cordelia practically tackled him with a hug.

"Whizzer! I haven't seen you in weeks, you jerk!" she snipped playfully, ruffling his hair. He laughed and rolled his eyes, reaching up to fix his hair. Marvin was sure he had spent hours on it.

"I was busy," he said with a shrug. "I had some... business ventures." There was no mistaking the way he glanced at Marvin.

"What are you doing here?" Trina asked tiredly.

"Jason asked me to come." Trina sighed. Of _course_ Jason asked him to come.

"Hey Whiz," Charlotte greeted with a smile, leaning over to give him a hug. "Say hello," she urged him, shooting a quick look to Marvin, who was keeping his eyes glued to the back of Mendel's hat.

"Marvin," Whizzer greeted formally. Marvin looked up and smiled.

"Whizzer. You're looking sweeter than a doughnut."

" _Marvin_." There was a warning in his voice. Marvin ignored it.

" _Whizzer_ ," he mocked, a stupid grin on his face.

"Is he still queer?" Whizzer stage-whispered to Trina, only half joking.

"Am I still queer?" Marvin scoffed.

"I don't know," Trina sighed.

"Does it matter?" Mendel snapped.

"It's been so long since I could tell," Marvin croaked in an old-man voice. He laughed at the look Whizzer gave him. "Sit in front of me," he said. "I wanna see the bald spot."

Whizzer ignored his request and took a seat on the other side of Trina. He'd rather sit next to someone he shared mutual hatred with than in front of _Marvin._ Marvin, who, in Whizzer's opinion, was literal hellspawn.

"Come on, move in front of me," Marvin insisted, reaching over Mendel and Trina to tap Whizzer's shoulder. "I wanna see the bald spot. It's the only physical imperfection you've got," he added with a smile.

"Marvin-"

"Don't argue," Trina snapped quietly. "Not today." Whizzer sighed and got up. Mendel and Trina moved down so there was space in front of Marvin. Whizzer shot Marvin a glare as he sat down, a silent warning. Marvin rolled his eyes. Whizzer turned his attention to the game. Jason's team was down by three and Jason himself was looking a bit queasy out in right field, _and was that a hand in Whizzer's hair?_

He whipped around to see Marvin with his hands folded in his lap, trying to look casual but failing to hide the smug smile on his face.

"Don't touch me."

"I wasn't!" Whizzer turned back around. A second later, he felt it again.

"I said _don't touch me_ , Marvin."

"I said _I wasn't_ , Whizzer," he mocked. "Jesus Christ, relax."

"Don't touch me," Whizzer said again.

"Okay." Whizzer had barely had his eyes on the field for ten seconds before he felt Marvin's hands on his head. He looked back at Marvin, a sharp fire in his eyes. Marvin grinned at him like he had accomplished something.

"Don't. Touch. Me."

"Jason's on deck!" Mendel shouted. They all turned their attention to the field, even Marvin. Jason was holding the bat very incorrectly, his helmet was askew, and he was visibly shaking.

"Remember Sandy Koufax!" Mendel yelled. "You can do it if you wanna do it!" Jason looked up and rolled his eyes. He honestly looked like he was about to pass out. Then he saw Whizzer.

"Hi Whizzer!" they heard him yell. Whizzer grinned and waved.

"Go say hi," Charlotte said. Whizzer hopped up and quickly made his way down to the fence behind the base.

"Hey, kiddo," Whizzer said with a smile.

"You made it!"

"Of course I did. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Thanks."

"Lemme help you real quick, kid. Move your hands down," he instructed, mimicking the action with his own hands to show Jason how he should hold the bat. Jason moved his hands down until Whizzer said it was alright. "Good. Now, remember what I taught you."

"Keep your head in the box," Jason began. Whizzer nodded.

"Don't think of a thing. Keep your eye on the ball."

"Take a breath, let it out and swing." Jason practiced his swing and Whizzer grinned. It actually looked good.

"Perfect. You're gonna hit it out of the park."

"Batter up!" the coach yelled.

"I'm up!" Jason said excitedly.

"Good luck, kid."

"Thanks, Whizzer!" Jason jogged up to the plate and Whizzer quickly made his way back up to the group.

"He's gonna miss," Marvin grumbled. Whizzer elbowed his shin.

"Shut up. He'll do great."

"You really think so?" Marvin asked flatly. Whizzer shrugged.

"I love Jason, but this? Not really his thing," he said honestly. "At least he's _trying_ , though." He said the last part with a bit of a bite.

"He's gonna get hit by the ball!" Marvin complained, watching Jason strike out.

"Jason, you gotta move closer to the plate, buddy!" Whizzer yelled.

"Next to it!" Mendel added. They all winced as Jason struck out again.

"It's the final inning," Charlotte sighed. "The other team's winning, guys. Two outs, two strikes, the kid doesn't stand a chance."

"Would it be possible to see you?" Marvin mumbled, leaning forward. "Or kiss you? Or maybe give you a call?" Whizzer looked at him like he was crazy.

"The bases are loaded," Trina said hopefully. They turned their attention to the game. Jason raised the bat and focused on the ball. The pitcher threw the ball. Jason swung.

_Crack_.

"He hit it!" Mendel said in disbelief. Jason looked up at his family in the stands, seeming unsure of what he should do next.

"Run!" they shouted. He dropped the bat and sprinted.

"Oh my god, he did it," Cordelia squeaked excitedly.

"I guess anything's possible," Marvin said quietly, looking at Whizzer. It was quite obvious he wasn't talking about baseball.

They made their way down to the field after the game to congratulate Jason.

"I did it!" Jason yelled, running up to them. He hugged his mom first. Mendel high-fived him and squeezed him. Marvin bent down so he was eye-level with his son.

"I'm proud of you, kid." Jason grinned and wrapped his arms around his dad's neck, hugging him tightly. Cordelia and Charlotte smushed Jason between them, both of them squealing excitedly and congratulating him. He laughed and they finally let him go, Charlotte fist-bumping him and Cordelia ruffling his hair.

"I told you you'd hit it," Whizzer said with a smile. "You did great." Whizzer went to give him a high-five but Jason jumped on him, burying his face in Whizzer's chest. Whizzer was a bit confused at Jason's surge of affection. He smiled nonetheless and hugged the kid, patting his shoulder. He looked up and saw Marvin staring at him, a sweet smile on his face.

"Thanks for coming, Whizzer," Jason said, stepping back and grinning up at Whizzer.

"It was no problem, kid, really." Jason turned to his dad and tugged on his sleeve.

"Hey dad, I know I spend the weekends at your place but Derek invited everyone over because we won. Can I go?" he asked hopefully. Marvin shrugged.

"I don't see why not. You guys did great, you deserve to celebrate." Jason whooped and ran over to the team. Mendel and Trina chatted happily about Jason's big win. Charlotte and Cordelia continued to bicker about the kid who was (or was not, according to 'Delia) on the base. Marvin stared at Whizzer, and Whizzer stared back.

Whizzer broke the silence. "It's been a while."

"Sure has," Marvin agreed. "You look great."

"I know," Whizzer said with a smile. "You look the same." Marvin laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Thanks. Hey, um, thanks for coming. Jason's obviously really happy you're here."

"Yeah. He's a great kid." Marvin nodded.

"You said he asked you to come?"

"Yeah, he stopped by my place last week. He said you guys were arguing and he told you he was going to Charlotte and 'Delia's."

"Oh, shit. Right. Uh, sorry about that. We were just trying to plan stuff for the bar mitzvah, I guess we got a little carried away."

"You fight too much, Marvin. You always have. That's not okay," Whizzer said seriously. Marvin sighed.

"I know that. God, it's like we're still married," he chuckled. "Just without the whole, y'know... _you_..."

"Brilliant phrasing, Marvin. You really are a literary genius." Marvin smiled.

"Hey, I'm going out with Charlotte and 'Delia later and maybe you wanna come with?"

"Marvin, we aren't getting back together," Whizzer said flatly.

"No, yeah, I know that, but I guess we could kinda be friends? Or not, if you don't want to be, but-"

"Shut up, Marvin. I'll get drinks with you." Marvin smiled a bit too wide, and Whizzer rolled his eyes. He put his sunglasses back on and said his goodbyes.

"I don't like you," Mendel said seriously, shaking Whizzer's hand. Then he smiled. "But, I do really appreciate you coming here. Thank you."

"Wow, thanks Mendel. That is probably one of the nicest things you've said to me." Mendel shrugged.

"I try." Whizzer laughed.

"I'll see you around."

"Yep." Whizzer turned to Trina and offered her a sincere smile.

"Hey, Trina. It's been a while."

"It has," she agreed. "You look good." God, she was just like Marvin.

"Marvin said the same thing."

"Of course he did."

"I'm getting drinks with him later." She narrowed her eyes.

"Don't you dare." Whizzer scoffed.

"I'm not gonna date him, Trina. He's an asshole. But I do like alcohol, and he offered to buy it for me."

"Be careful."

"Don't act like you care about me all of a sudden."

"Fine."

"Goodbye Trina," he said with an extremely fake smile.

"Goodbye Whizzer." Her smile was just as fake and her voice was just as clipped. "I hope I never see you again."

"I appreciate your sincerity."

Three weeks later, Marvin happily announced he was back with Whizzer. Trina nearly screamed.


End file.
